Jouez Avec Nous?
by volian
Summary: [5: moar inhuman!Hitachiincest] A series of...risqué ficlets, to say the very least. Multichaptered, miscellaneous pairings [TwinsTamaki and Hitachiincest inclined].
1. jouez avec nous?

JOUEZ AVEC NOUS?  
_fanfic by volly  
ouran high school host club (c) bisco hatori_

...

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter, you vile doppelgängers?!"

The twins looked up at their lord, who looked as if he was suffering some sort of coronary attack. His veins were popping and there was a tic twitching in one cheek as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

His beloved 'daughter' was sandwiched between the little devils in a most risqué position, with their arms looped around her pale neck, their long legs tangled with hers, their lips mere inches from her face. Haruhi sent Tamaki a bored glance before flicking her gaze back down to the book nestled in her lap, completely ignoring him and her two affectionate shadows.

Well, it may be an everyday event for her, but her 'father' was certainly not going to stand for this sort of behavior. He valiantly yanked the girl from the twins' clutches, seething with righteous fury, ignoring how Haruhi let out an indignant "Hey!" as her novel fell to the ground. The twins collapsed together on the couch, nearly knocking heads as their means of support vanished from between them.

"What was that all about, my lord?" one of the brothers complained.

"What was that all about? Don't give me that, you nefarious devils! If you dare lay another grubby finger on my little girl's flawless skin again--"

"But she's our _toy_," the other twin interjected.

"And she's so much fun to _play_ with," the first brother added.

"I don't care! You two can find someone else to subject your evil games on!"

"Oh? Like who?" two identical Cheshire smirks stretched over the twins' faces. Two identical golden eyes narrowed in unison, casting appraising gazes over the Host Club. The pair leaned into each other in a comfortable embrace as they started ticking off names from an impromptu list.

"Honey?"

"Too hyper."

"Mori?"

"Too quiet."

"Kyoya?"

"Too scary."

"Or how about...you?"

The little devils were suddenly too close for comfort and Tamaki could only freeze when he was caught in their scrutinizing stare. Their grins widened, impossibly, and they hefted themselves simultaneously from the couch, approaching their king with the lazy lope of predators who'd caught sight of their prey. All of a sudden, he was surrounded by two pairs of embracing arms, two bodies pressing shamelessly up against his own, but he could only stiffen in mute shock.

One busied himself by coiling around to his back, sliding thin arms around Tamaki's waist and letting a hot tongue flow around the shell of his ear. The other flattened himself to Tamaki's torso, his amber eyes glimmering with mischief, his hands curling around the back of Tamaki's head, his thumbs running over the prince's scarlet cheeks. Tamaki made a startled noise in the back of his throat as he felt their thighs press against his, their hips pushing together with him in the middle, and he realized that he was trapped.

"So, my lord," the twin behind him breathed, punctuating the words by nipping playfully at his earlobe. "Do you want to play?"

"Can you tell us, then," the doppelgänger before him continued, letting his fingers slip over Tamaki's trembling lips. "Which one is which?"

But he didn't give the king a chance to respond before pulling him into a deep French kiss. Tamaki didn't even trust himself to think, and let his mind shut down completely as his mouth was thoroughly ravaged...

...then it was over, just as soon as it began, and Tamaki was left gaping at the two devils that stood nonchalantly in front of him with identical innocent smiles. They crossed their arms, perfectly in sync, as always.

"Well, my lord?" one asked expectantly, quirking an eyebrow.

The other just sneered and lay a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Or, if you're too tongue-tied, you could give us an answer later. After all..."

The two exchanged a significant look. "...there's always next time." they finished together. Chuckling, they made their way to the exit, and it was only until after the door clicked shut that Tamaki could finally hitch his jaw off the ground and collect his thoughts on what to do about the situation.

He screamed.

...

_author's notes_ - just a little drabblish thing i wrote for the lj community pornandkittens. ♥ homg ot3. :D 


	2. lord looks like a lady

LORD LOOKS LIKE A LADY  
_fanfic by volly  
ouran high school host club (c) bisco hatori_

... 

The king was taking a longer time than normal. Usually he was one of the fastest to change, and he never had trouble whipping on his numerous ensembles, no matter how flamboyant they happened to be. This time, though...

"My lord," Hikaru said dryly, leaning back to back against his twin. "You've been in there for half an hour already."

"I'm almost done!" came a muffled reply from behind the curtain. There was a few clunking sounds, then the whisper of high quality silk. And then a sudden tearing of fabric. Kyoya tilted his head to the side, clicking his tongue in clear disapproval as he scribbled down another note in his clipboard. Kaoru winced--the garments, as always, had been of his mother's personal creations, and if Tamaki had damaged the clothes in any way...

Honey and Mori were seated comfortably on a table farther down the salon, munching on cake. Rather, Honey was busy demolishing a convenient mountain of pastries while his cousin read an obscure Russian novel, occasionally moving to dab Honey's cheeks with a napkin or turn the page of his book. Haruhi waited patiently on a nearby couch, glancing at the clock every so often and wondering if she should give up hope of making it to the supermarket in time before it closed for the evening. Were there any sales today?

There was a brief silence in the dressing room, then more rustles as the king tried to wrestle his way out of his newest costume. "Hikaru, Kaoru, why did your mother have to make her dresses so _complicated_?" Tamaki wailed finally.

"Complicated? Everyone else got out of them easily enough," Hikaru said defensively, bristling. He calmed, however, when Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder. The two exchanged significant looks, before twin smirks spread across their faces and they slid to opposite sides of the veil, eyebrows arched and eyes narrowed in their patented scheming poses.

"Oh, my lord...would you happen to need help?" Kaoru inquired innocently.

"Your loyal subjects are always willing to give a hand, if ever you want it," Hikaru offered in turn. Haruhi blinked in bemusement, but decided not to ask. Sometimes it was best not to question the twins--they never gave a straight answer anyways.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru! Your aid would be most appreciated!" They could practically _hear_ the beaming smile in Tamaki's words. Apparently, his consent was all the doppelgängers needed; with identical Cheshire grins, they slid into the dressing room. There was a short pause, then...

"Wh-what are you devils _doing_?!"

"Helping you undress, of course."

"What did you think, my lord?"

"You did ask for help, did you not?"

"--Or should we say, my _lady_?"

"Ack! D-don't touch that!"

"But it's such a shame, my lady--"

"--The gown looks so _good_ on you, must we really have to take it off?"

"You little--mmfff--"

More sounds emanated from the chamber now, louder and far more...risqué, to say the least. Kyoya blinked, pencil halting from its position above the paper. Honey froze in position, his fork halfway to his mouth. Mori remained impassive as always, but his eyes were widening and his gaze didn't move from his text. Haruhi, however, was still oblivious.

"Oh, Hikaru, be careful--we don't want to get stains on the dress, after all."

"But, Kaoru, aren't the needs of our lor--our lady far more important?"

There was a thud, the kind of noise made by two people pinning another to the floor. A soft murmur of cloth, the kind of noise made by a dress finally being removed from a person by two skilled pairs of hands. A couple of dulled moans, a sort of strained whimper, the kind of noises made by a person trying to throw off his two attackers without success, without effort, without conviction.

There was a clatter as Honey knocked his chair to the ground. "Takashi, I just remembered--today's special cake evening, isn't it?" he tugged his cousin over to the double doors. "C'mon, let's go home, or we'll be late! Bye, everyone!" and with a last flourish of flowers, he and Mori disappeared out the room.

"Eh?" Haruhi stared after them, puzzled by their hasty exit. "But every day is special cake evening. I don't understand." A particularly loud groan from the changing room caught her attention, and she stared at the swaying drapes, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "And what exactly _are_ they doing in there?"

Kyoya gave a long-suffering sigh and gently steered the rookie to the doors as well. "You don't want to know," he said sagely, tucking his clipboard under one arm. Haruhi regarded him with a bit of suspicion, but seemed content enough not to pry further, and the shadow king couldn't help but thank the gods above for the cross-dressing girl's cluelessness.

And he couldn't resist feeling smug at remembering to install secret cameras in all the fitting rooms. He had no doubt that this particular venture would rack up a more-than-satisfactory revenue by the time the next photobook was to be released...

...

_author's notes_ - soyeah, i guess i'm going to be adding on to this little thing. just going to make it into a little unrelated series of twins/tamaki fics. and twincest. and, hell, whatever comes into my head.

mostly this is just an excuse to post fics i write at miscellaneous lj communities like pornandkittens and hikaruxkaoru and whatever, 'kay? a practice for lemonish shit, 'sall. there may be pwp's in future chapters, so watch out.

and. uhyeah. this thing came out longer than i intended. and there's no actual porn. -fails-


	3. failsafe

FAILSAFE  
_fanfic by volly  
ouran high school host club (c) bisco hatori_

...

Despite how identical they were, the Host Club king knew that there was still one failsafe way to tell them apart: their performance in bed.

Tamaki let out a rather un-princely whimper as he was shoved up against the headboard by one of the devils--his gut feeling was telling him _Hikaru_, but he knew that even though Kaoru played along as the uke in their acts the younger twin also had a wilder side to him, hidden as it was by his normally docile façade.

"My lord," Hikaru? purred, amber eyes darkened with mischief and lust. The Frenchman opened his mouth to reply, but the freshman just took advantage of that by dipping down and capturing Tamaki's lips in a rough kiss, tongue pressing possessively against Tamaki's to take in the taste of his lord: something like red wine, sweet and vibrant and utterly _irresistable_. Tamaki hadn't been ready for the kiss and his hands rose up against his attacker's shoulders, half-trying to push him off. But the aggressive act had already confirmed his suspicion--yes, it had to be Hikaru.

The other brother, meanwhile, was busying himself with disposing of Tamaki's clothing. Where Hikaru would've forcibly ripped the uniform off the king's body, Kaoru took his time in carefully unbuttoning the garments, sliding the fabric gently down his lord's arms while lavishing affection on each inch of revealed skin. Once Tamaki was shirtless, Kaoru began to undo the belt, his hands innocently brushing against his lord's erection, causing Tamaki to gasp into Hikaru's kiss. Kaoru's grin was no less predatory than his twin's, and the teasing glimmer in his golden gaze was no less intimidating than the primal hunger in Hikaru's stare.

Hikaru finally pulled away from his kiss, leaving Tamaki breathless. The elder twin glanced back over his shoulder when Kaoru touched his shoulder, however. "Oh, brother, don't keep our lord all to yourself," Kaoru said quietly, leaning in closer to the king's face, tongue swiping out briefly to lick his lips in anticipation. "I'd like a taste, as well."

"Go ahead, then," Hikaru said lazily, waving a hand at their flushing lord as if gesturing to a prized toy. Which was a fitting enough description, in his eyes. However, Tamaki bristled at the condescending motion.

"Hey, don't I have a say in--"

He was cut off by Kaoru's mouth, Kaoru's tongue gently running along his already-swollen lips. Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru was content enough with a vanilla kiss, and didn't seem willing to penetrate further. It was only after Tamaki parted his lips slightly to allow entry did the younger twin graciously engage his king into a more passionate French kiss, but by then his movements were lusty enough to match his brother's.

While the younger twin was preoccupied with ravaging Tamaki's mouth, Hikaru was working to liberate his lord of his pesky pants. With a sharp tug, the slacks rolled down from the king's hips. His underwear followed soon after, freeing Tamaki's erection and eliciting a wanton moan from the host king, a needy sound that only made the doppelgängers' smirks widen smugly. In truth, he was always more than a little unnerved when they played their little games with him, but it always felt so _good_. So despite the massive powerplay involved, despite how overwhelmed and helpless he felt in their control, he couldn't help but be pulled under and deeper.

But as Kaoru nibbled on his lower lip and Hikaru ran his fingertips slowly up Tamaki's thigh, Tamaki couldn't help but feel a hint of self-satisfaction. In the end, he had won, after all. Few could pride themselves on being able to tell the infamous Hitachiin brothers apart, but when it came time for their little romps in bed, Tamaki could always count on being one of them.

...

_author's notes_ - ...what? i need to practice my lemons...

moar twins/tamaki. i can't help it. it's seriously my ot3. -flails for a good while-

written for the meme in the hikaruxkaoru livejournal comm. 


	4. breaking character

BREAKING CHARACTER  
_fanfic by volly  
ouran high school host club (c) bisco hatori_

... 

You were a bit dizzy. But you couldn't help it, you couldn't blame yourself. Not when Kaoru's claws raked over your back like that, teasing and stinging but never enough to draw blood. Not when Kaoru's lips quirked into that Cheshire smirk, a hint of fang glimmering from the corner of his grin. Not when Kaoru's tail was twining around your legs, furry tip twitching against your thigh, tickling your erection.

"Say it," Kaoru purred against your neck, pressing kisses to your collarbone, nibbling lightly at a hickey on your throat. His canines nipped against your skin, painful but arousingly so. His lips were a balm to your flushed skin, his tongue cool as he licked a moist path up your neck. You whimper, struggle a bit against him, but you two have always been equal in strength and when he's got you pinned underneath him like this, his body roughly pressed against yours, his talons pricking all your pleasure points, your seme façade just falls to pieces. Not that you mind.

"Kaoru, I--" your breath hitches as Kaoru's left paw slides down, running the length of your torso, trailing carefully over your ribs before dropping to your arousal. He doesn't retract his claws, and they're cold, spiky against the delicate skin of your cock. "Agh..._please_..."

Your twin smiles. "That's it. Good kitty." His amber eyes practically glow with pleasure as he kneels down to turn his full attention to your needs and you mewl, arching up against him as he slides his tongue lazily up the shaft, kissing the head tenderly. He breathes a sigh and his breath caresses your cock teasingly, and you let out a groan which quickly changes to a sort of puppyish whimper when he finally takes you in his velvet mouth. Your ears flatten against your head, your claws twitch reflexively, you're dimly aware that you've breaking character so horribly the Queen herself would be ashamed--Cheshire cats never lost control like this, and you're the seme, but it didn't matter. Kaoru hummed around your erection and the sensation felt divine, his tongue curling around the head, his fur sliding against your thigh...

Cheshire cats almost never lost control like this, but only another cat could ever make one lose his composure.

...

_author's notes_ - written for the porn meme at the comm hikaruxkaoru.

i hate this so much. i knew i fail at lemons. D: buthey, second-person and uke!hikaru soyeah.


	5. the fall

THE FALL  
_fanfic by volly  
ouran high school host club (c) bisco hatori_

...

The angel let out a strangled cry as the demon pushed roughly into him. Hikaru hissed when he drove into his victim's prone body. His brother felt simply divine--but that was to be expected, after all, considering...

"It hurts," Kaoru gasped, clawing weakly against his shackles. His pristine wings fluttered, brushing against the spiked tips of Hikaru's own pinions. Hikaru reached up to run his claws viciously through the white feathers, plucking a few out and letting them fall to the ground like snowflakes, tearing another pained whimper from his twin. With a smirk, the elder brother leaned over Kaoru's shoulder, tongue snaking out to taste the bitter salt of the angel's tears.

"Does it now?" he shoved still deeper into Kaoru, sheathing himself fully in his brother's slick heat. "Don't worry--it'll be better soon enough. Falling is the most wonderful feeling in the world--" he let his words trail off in a lusty moan as he was overcome with waves of pleasure. Oh, he'd defiled plenty of his heavenly kin before, but none had been as delicious as this one. None had been more lovely, more forbidden, more taboo. The pure sinfulness of this act just made it that much more gratifying. Fucking his brother, fucking his twin...that had to be a whole new level of evil, even for him.

Kaoru made a wanton noise in the back of his throat as Hikaru struck that hidden pleasure point within him, causing the demon to pause briefly. His grin widened--he thrusted into that spot again, purring when Kaoru keened and arched up as far as his confinements would let him. Kaoru's wings were quivering uncontrollably, and Hikaru tugged on one of the fetters that wound around the appendage to steady it. "Ah, you liked that, didn't you?"

"N--no, I--" another jerk of the chain, another thrust of Hikaru's rangy hips and Kaoru cried out in both pleasure and pain, eyes pricking with humiliation. He felt himself nearing the edge, drawing ever closer to the bliss of orgasm with every thrust and his cock ached for release, but his hands were bound. "Brother, please..."

"Please what?" Hikaru asked huskily, even as he kept up his ruthless rhythm, driving Kaoru further into corruption. Already he could see the angel's wings shedding, feathers swirling haphazardly around the two lovers even as Kaoru's halo dimmed and faded. His twin was Falling, spiraling down into the throes of ecstacy and darkness, and it showed in his lowered inhibitions, in the glow of his lidded eyes and the delicate way he parted his kiss-swollen lips.

"Please," Kaoru breathed, eyes snapping shut in rapture as Hikaru exploited that spot inside of him over and over again. "Touch me." _Claim me. Take me. Make me yours._ The words were unspoken, but they were there, the demon could sense it. Because Kaoru wasn't resisting anymore; rather, he was starting to move in synchrony with Hikaru's thrusts, and talons were starting to emerge from his not-so-angelic wings.

So when Hikaru finally obliged and reached down to stroke his twin's unattended erection, Kaoru came, moaning out his captor's name as he spilled into Hikaru's hand. The look on Kaoru's face and the way he tensed around Hikaru finally brought the demon to his climax as well. Hikaru hissed as he released inside Kaoru, his claws gripping his twin's thigh hard enough to tear skin. For a moment he just basked in the raw sensations of his mindblowing orgasm, riding out all the pleasure before withdrawing and sprawling out over his little brother, panting slightly in exertion.

Finally he spoke again, and his voice was low and oddly soft in inquiry. "So, how did you like your Fall?" Angels always reacted to Falling in interesting ways, but as his golden eyes met Kaoru's, he knew that "interesting" would definitely be an understatement when referring to this particular ex-angel. Kaoru's gentle, ethereal aura had completely disappeared, to be replaced with one of pure malice and mischief. Black energy emanated from him in powerful waves that had Hikaru licking his lips in anticipation and hunger.

"If that was Falling," Kaoru began slowly, his amber gaze resting on his newfound talons. With a swift jerk of his arm, he tore the manacles free of his limbs, flaring out his wings to shake off the restraints weaving through the now-jet-colored pinions and making Hikaru flinch at the display of power. It was true that demons were stronger than their purer counterparts, but newly-Fallen angels had never gotten so in tune with their newfound strength so quickly...

With a whirl of claw-studded wings, Kaoru turned and pinned his elder brother to the ground, a decidedly-malevolent smile on his face. The tables had turned, apparently, and Hikaru inhaled sharply in surprise as Kaoru's taloned hands closed around his wrists, keeping them firmly locked in place so that he could lean in, almost nose-to-nose with his former attacker. And as he looked into those honey-hued eyes, he rather felt like a mouse caught in a cat's gaze, a helpless but exhilarating feeling he couldn't help but thrill in.

"If that was Falling," the ex-angel repeated again, tongue poking out to wet his lips lewdly, "I certainly wouldn't mind doing it again."

...

_author's notes_ - uhyeah. for the hikaruxkaoru meme, again. i know, angel!kaoru and devil!hikaru are a bit of a cliché, but i just couldn't resist...

so maybe i have a thing for inhuman!twins. and bondage.

\:D/ first time writing buttsecks, i hope it wasn't too awful. -flees- 


End file.
